


Adventures in Ikea

by AFS123000



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cats, Dogs, Fluff, Janus and Remus love him back, Logan loves his boyfriends very much, Multi, Polyamory, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFS123000/pseuds/AFS123000
Summary: Summary: Logan, Janus and Remus take a trip to Ikea in order to buy a new bed.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Adventures in Ikea

It wasn’t the weird looks that people gave Logan at work whenever he mentioned he had two boyfriends that caused him to reconsider his life choices. No. It was the fact that having two boyfriends and living in the same house came with a challenge of having to find a bed that was big enough for the three of them, and their chunky cat, named Stinky, and their one German shepherd named Lola, who was somehow unaware of the fact that she wasn’t a small puppy anymore but a big dog now. The dog took up the most space on the bed.

They had tried to get Lola to sleep in her dog bed. But since someone, Remus had spoiled her since she was a puppy, Lola refused to sleep anywhere that wasn’t beside Remus. This meant she will sleep on the bed with her three owners.

So that’s how the trio had ended up in an Ikea early in the morning, as to avoid the most people so Janus would come along, looking for a new bed. Somewhere along the way though Janus had managed to split away from his two boyfriends and Remus and Logan were now left alone.

“Do you think we’ll ever see him again?” Remus clenched Logan’s hand as he looked around the store. After having lost Janus, Remus and Logan agreed to hold hands as to not lose each other.

“Of course we’ll see him again. This is a store Remus, not some giant forest,”

“But have you seen how big this Ikea is! We probably haven’t even walked through half of it! He could be anywhere in here!” Remus gestured all around himself to emphasise his point of the store being massive.

“Knowing him he’s probably somewhere looking at plants, so I’m pretty sure he’s fine,”

“You’ve got a point but what if he-“ Remus cut himself off and pointed in the direction of a couple of beds. “OH LOOK BEDS!” He then proceeded to run towards them, pulling Logan behind.

Finally, the duo had reached the section of the store where the beds were. And just like Logan had expected, Remus launched himself on each bed to test their softness and how comfortable they were. 

When they were on testing of the second to last bed that’s when the third member of the couple decided to show up again.

“Hey,” Janus greeted his two boyfriends before he took his place beside Logan, who was watching Remus repeatedly launch himself onto the biggest bed they had found.

“Hello doll,” Logan placed an arm on Janus’s should and drew him closer to himself. “I’m not surprised to see that you’ve returned with a plant,” Logan gestures his head towards the cactus that Janus was holding. 

Janus smiled at being close to his boyfriend. “What can I say? Our house needs more plants,”

“Sure-”

“JANIE!” Remus had heard the voice of his other boyfriend and immediately sprung off the bed towards his boyfriends. He embraced the two in a big hug, more than happy to see Janus again. “Wanna check if we all fit in the bed?”

The bed was soft, which was a big plus for all of them. Normally Janus lied in the middle with Remus and Logan on either side of him. With Lola next to Remus and Stinky next to Logan. Lying in the bed just the three of them it was easy to see that luckily everyone would fit in this one bed.

“Hey, maybe we should get another dog or cat? Since there’s probably some room left on the bed for one more,” Remus suggested as the trio were making their way out of Ikea.

“NO!” Logan and Janus exclaimed simultaneously.

“Well actually unless if it’s another cat then sure,” Janus quickly added

“Still a no,”

A whine could be heard from both Janus and Remus as they all got into the car. “Unfair!”

“Your words will have lethal consequences Logan!”

“Janus if you even touch my crofters I swear I’ll do something dramatic!”

A whisper from Remus could be heard “Oh shit,”

Logan and Janus turned to look at Remus. “REMUS!”

“SORRY!” Remus raised his hands in a defensive manner 

Perhaps having to share a bed wasn’t the most difficult thing. Perhaps it was the fact that Logan had to hide his multiple crofter jars from two people. Or maybe it was the fact that both of his boyfriends were big animals lovers and constantly wanted more pets. Whatever it was that made being in a polyamorous relationship difficult. It was worth it to Logan. He loved his two boyfriends very much. And would never trade them for anything else in the world.


End file.
